


Essence

by AKF_orever, bestGuesses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 23:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKF_orever/pseuds/AKF_orever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestGuesses/pseuds/bestGuesses
Summary: Castiel hears a voice in his head that isn't his own. It's not the owner of the voice that perplexes him but rather what the voice says that sparks something deep inside his gut. There's only one person who can answer his questions now.





	Essence

_Those thighs. Oh God, those thighs. He’s never going to know how much I think about those thighs. Those slacks he wears all the time leave much to the imagination and God do I love imagining it all. Those thighs are powerful and strong. They could take any grown man to his knees and yet I imagine them with a sense of delicacy like the man himself. Man, I lo—nope, don’t go there. Imagine being mounted on those thighs, between those thighs, just like you have since you were honestly and truly alone with him and Purgatory. So strong… so majestic… and that’s just his vessel. His **true form** is the size of the Chrysler building and if that doesn’t get him aroused,_

Cas flinches in his chair at the map table. These thoughts aren’t his own and he hasn’t been in this headspace in years, not since Metatron siphoned his grace. These thoughts don’t belong to him but the need and the unfiltered want are enough to stir him. He doesn’t have much time to question why the essence has returned before the source of earth-shattering thoughts comes trotting into the adjoining kitchen with soaking wet hair and nothing on other than his robe. The one and only Righteous Man and his entrance sparks something deep within him that he hasn’t experienced before.

Dean appears to be oblivious to Cas’s current state as he starts rifling through the refrigerator. “Mornin’ Sunsh-“

Dean’s words are cut short when Cas charges him in what can only be described as a hug/tackle hybrid. He clenches his fists into the front of Dean’s robe and holds on for dear life. “I heard you,” Cas states matter of factly.

“Wha-, what do you mean you heard me? And what’s with the physical assault? It’s 7 in the morning. I haven’t had time to piss you off yet.”

Cas looks down at his hands that are still wrapped up in Dean’s robe wondering what exactly his intentions were again but makes no movement to extract himself from Dean’s personal space. Not now. Not after the morning he’s had.

“I’m not sure. I haven’t heard you in years but now… even now, you’re talking to me without speaking. I don’t… I can’t…” He looks at Dean, desperately hoping that he has answers to all of Cas’s unasked questions.

Dean’s face flushes and he squirms in Cas’s hold. “So you’re reading my mind? You’re reading my mind and you don’t know how you’re doing it and not only that but you’ve done this before?!”

A sense of embarrassment rushes through Cas and it’s so painfully human that his head hangs and rests on Dean’s shoulder. “I wish you had told me.”

“Told you what?! I tell you everything! You’re the one going all psycho mind reader on me. Give me something here, Cas. I’m lost.”

“Why were you just thinking about me?”

Dean laughs but his smile doesn’t meet his eyes. “Maybe because you’ve got me pinned against the refrigerator and you just admitted to being able to see into my mind.”

“Not _now_. Before you came out here. I’m assuming you were in the shower at the time, given the current state of your hair and your lack of clothes.”

Dean’s ears turn tomato red and he can no longer meet Cas’s eyes. “I’m not talking about that Cas. There’s such thing as privacy and that is so far outside the bounds of our friendship that I…”

“I could have saved you a lot of time you know.” Cas says as he slowly takes his hands off of Dean’s robe and gives the man a chance to retreat if he needs to.

“I mean, I… wait, WHAT?!”

Cas looks down at himself and then lifts his gaze to Dean through his eyelashes. “If you really want me that way. I know I’m not as experienced as your prior suitors but I want this as bad as you do. I just didn’t think I was allowed to. I’ve been spending a lot of time ‘showering’ as well so I just thought...”

“Holy fuck”

Cas flinches at what he assumes is an outright rejection and turns to retreat. Before he can manage more than a couple of steps, he’s being yanked back by the collar of his trench coat. His back slams into the refrigerator and Dean’s foot if forcing Cas’s legs apart.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?”

“You said you didn’t want to talk so I… I mean, I…”

Dean sends a wave of unbridled want through his essence and clips Cas’s earlobe with his teeth. He breathes hot air through his core. _Now isn’t the time for talking._

“Fuck, Dean.” Cas pants. Using his essence as a form of communication shouldn’t stir the fire in Cas’s gut but it’s everything he needs in that moment. His head falls back against thecool surface of the refrigerator door and he thanks his stars for the contrast because if it weren’t for the chill, he’s sure he’d combust. His hands seem to have a mind of their own as they frantically find purchase on the other man’s ass.

Dean chuckles at Cas’s haste. _Pace yourself, angel_. He places a barely-there kiss to Cas’s lips and locks eyes with him with such intensity it makes Cas feel weak. _I plan to take my time with you._

Cas can’t help but let out a low groan, one that resonates throughout his (and he’s guessing Dean’s) entire being. Dean only smirks in response, a glint in his eyes that could only scream want to Castiel. Just then, Dean decides to slowly push the tan coat off of the angel’s shoulders. He begins to work on the buttons as Castiel grasps helplessly at Dean. All of his senses are flooded with the hunter- his smell, his taste. It’s nearly overwhelming. By the time he finds himself back in the moment, he’s topless in the bunker’s cool morning air.

 _You’re gorgeous, angel,_ Dean comments as he begins kissing light marks all over Cas’ body. All he can do is shudder in response, finding himself wanting more.

“Dean, please-” He whines, squeezing Dean’s ass. Then there’s a hand down his pants and Dean’s closer than he has ever been. He makes his way around Cas’ body and gives a firm squeeze to the angel’s thigh, right below the ass. Suddenly, Dean’s dropping to his knees and the warmth that was there is gone. However, it doesn’t take long for it to be replaced because his slacks have been shoved down to his ankles in one sharp movement, his hard cock is straining against the thin fabric of his underwear. Dean wastes no time once the angel is (mostly) exposed, placing his mouth against the fabric and mouthing along the outline through his briefs.

“Dean- shit,” Castiel moans, his hands instinctively curling up in the hunter’s hair. He begins tugging lightly at the strands as Dean continues to place kisses and light nibbles on his clothed cock.

 _You’re so fucking hot like this,_ Cas hears inside of his own head. The knowledge that he knows exactly what Dean is thinking is both terrifying and unbelievably arousing to him. Having him right there at his fingertips is surreal. The entire situation is unbelievable to him. One second he’s half-asleep at the map table, and the next he’s peering down into Dean’s green eyes as he mouths at his cock.

“Can I touch you?” Dean asks suddenly, surprising the angel. Cas nods hastily in response, staring right down into Dean’s lust-filled gaze. He grins devilishly as he slowly removes Castiel’s briefs, making sure to touch his thighs more than necessary. It’s not like Cas minds, but he can’t help but to smirk at remembering Dean’s thoughts that got them into the situation in the first place. When the angel is finally exposed, he can’t help but to shiver at the intruding rush of air over his newly exposed skin. Dean doesn’t seem to care about the temperature, instead licking a hot stripe over him.

“Holy fuck-” He practically yelps at the unexpected sensation. Upon hearing the positive reaction, Dean does it again, wrapping his tongue around the angel. It takes all of Castiel’s willpower not to force himself into the hunter’s mouth, but at the same time the buildup only seems to make it better. When Dean finally takes the head of Castiel’s cock into his mouth, he nearly screams in pleasure. He puts a hand over his own mouth to stifle his cries. In return, Dean begins experimentally lick over the slit of his cock and swirl his tongue around the head. He can’t help but tremble with every move the hunter makes, feeling like his knees are going to give out at any second.

 _Steady, angel,_ Dean reassures Cas. He nods and sends a wave of grace into his legs to keep himself secure. He doesn’t consider the possibility of his grace affecting Dean until he feels and hears a filthy moan surrounding him. His ability to think on his feet certainly pays off when Dean slowly takes as much of Cas as he can into his mouth, using one hand to stroke the inside of the angel’s thighs and the other to pin his hips against the door. Every movement he makes is absolutely euphoric to Castiel, who at this point, is struggling to keep himself quiet. Dean begins to bob his head along Cas’ length, occasionally (gently) scraping his teeth against the angel’s cock, making him tighten his already firm grip in Dean’s hari. His knuckles are white as he attempts to guide the hunter’s head, who manages to retaliate against his pull.

“Dean,” he whines, causing the hunter to moan around him in response. The vibrations set his nerves alight, a strong feeling of ecstasy filling his entire being. Everything was too much, but at the same time it isn’t nearly enough and all of Castiel’s senses are on overload.

“I’m close-” Castiel warns, expecting Dean to pull off of him, only to find the hunter take a deep breath through his nose, taking in as much of Castiel as he can without choking and hollowing his cheeks. Cas practically screams, just barely managing to muffle his cries and he spills into Dean’s mouth, the pleasure making him see stars. Dean pulls off of him and swallows, wiping his mouth.

“Holy shit,” Castiel comments, leaning against the refrigerator and trying to process what has really just happened as Dean stands up on shaky legs. Then, he remembers Dean and how much he seemed to be influenced by his own behavior.

“Do you still need to…?” Castiel asks, his glance trailing between the hunter’s legs.

“Already dealt with it,” He winks, looking somewhat dazed himself.

“Are you sure? I mean, it would only be fair,” He failed to mention that he also wanted to, but given the glance Dean gave him, he knows.

“We always have tomorrow’s shower. Now, who’s up for bacon?” Dean nudges him out of the way of the refrigerator and continues his search for this morning’s breakfast.


End file.
